A most common existing camera support is a camera tripod which is good in stability but huge and heavy in structure, thus is not suitable for instant shooting and mobile shooting and is inconvenient to use. Moreover, during the mobile shooting or fast shooting, the camera tripod is very likely to cause picture flutters, thus causing picture blurring and seriously affecting the definition and stability of the pictures.
With the improvement of people's living standards, outdoor trips are more and more popular, and mountaineering is one of the most popular events. Therefore, there is an urgent need for a novel cane which can be used both as a mountaineering cane and as a camera support when needed.
In addition, to overcome the defects in use of the tripod, the applicant has successfully developed a modular camera device through researches and tests. The modular camera device includes a shoulder rest assembly, an arm rest assembly and other modules. A photographer selectively matches, according to different shooting environments and usage requirements, the shoulder rest assembly with the arm rest assembly to form a camera support to replace the conventional camera tripod. Therefore, the mobile shooting and instant shooting can be well realized, and stable and clear shot pictures can be obtained.
However, when a heavy long lens is used or the photographer is a woman with poor physical strength, a support that can be used with the shoulder rest assembly to reduce the load of the photographer also becomes an urgent need for numerous photographers.